Touma Taiga
|-|Base= |-|Messiah Armour= Summary Touma Taiga is the main protagonist of Duel Savior. He is a high school student who along with his sister Touma Mia, was summoned to another world, Avatar. He is a Savior Candidate to become the Messiah who will save Avatar from the Lords of Ruin and Ruinous Legion. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, 7-B with Rebellion | High 6-C | 3-A | 2-B Name: Touma Taiga Origin: Duel Savior Age: 17 Gender: Male Classification: Savior Candidate, Messiah, God |-|Base='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Type 1; Kept his memories after time was reversed to before he went to Avatar and everyone forgot everything that occurred), Light Manipulation, Weapon Creation (His weapon can transform into various other weapons such as axes, hammers, bombs etc), Enhanced Senses, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls), Life Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation with Rebellion |-|Messiah Armour='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Non-Physical Interaction, Body Puppetry (Can plant seeds of Ruin inside his opponents bodies causing them to lose control) |-|Messiah='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls), Light Manipulation,Weapon Creation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (God couldn't control him) |-|God='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon things from other dimensions), Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 and 8; Will continue to exist as long as the world exists, of which an endless amount of worlds exist), Reality Warping (Has the power of the spirits which allows him to write his wishes into the fabric of reality, allowing him to create any miracle), Law Manipulation (Can decide the laws of all worlds), Sealing (Sealed God), Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, BFR (Can trap people between dimensions where they will suffer eternal torment), Causality Manipulation (Absorbed Imnity's essence who was the spirit who embodied and controlled the concept of causality. The Messiah is also capable of making everything they want happen by controlling all the laws of all worlds), Physics Manipulation (Absorbed Imnity's essence who was the spirit who embodied and controlled the laws of physics), Gravity Manipulation, Teleportation, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Can stop and reverse time), Life Manipulation (Absorbed Ricolis essence, who was the spirit who embodied and controlled life and how things affect one another), Healing, Telepathy, Dimensional Travel (Can control the passage through time and space to go to different dimensions, such as traveling to God's dimension), Dream Manipulation (Entered his son's dream), Power Absorption (Absorbed Imnity and Ricolis's powers, took Ricolis and Imnity's role as the spirits of the books. Ricolis was the embodiment of life and Imnity was the embodiment of the law of causality and could control the concept of causality), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Can control the concepts of causality and life) Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable to Imnity and Lilly who can attack with real lightning), City level with Rebellion | Large Island level+ (Using his power the Lord of Ruins were able to create a storm which covered the entire world in moments) | Universe level (Comparable to A Piece of God Possessing Downy) | Multiverse level (Superior to True Form God) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Dodged lightning attacks from Imnity) | Massively Hypersonic (Superior to before) | Massively Hypersonic (Superior to before) | Omnipresent with his consciousness (Absorbed the powers of Imnity and Ricolis. The Red Book which is the essence of Ricolis's consciousness is a means of spreading herself across all worlds. The essence of herself exists in every world and she can learn about other worlds through her essence and draw others from other worlds towards her), Infinite otherwise (Superior to God) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Building Class | Large Island Class+ | Universal | Multiversal Durability: Building level (Tanked lightning attacks from Lily and Imnity) | Large Island level+ | Universe level | Multiverse level Stamina: High (Can fight continuously for 8 hours) | High | High | Limitless Range: Tens of meters, Kilometers with Rebellion | Planetary | Universal | Multiversal Standard Equipment: *'Traitor:' An Aether Relic which is capable of changing into various weapons like a sword, axe, and explosives. *'True Form Traitor:' The true form of traitor, it is a fusion of Taiga's Traitor and Mia's Justy. It has tens of thousands of all kinds of weapons, the Aether Relics of previous Messiah's. Intelligence: Average, though has been shown to be very capable in combat | The Messiah Armor grants unparalleled knowledge however at the cost of being controlled against his will by God | Average, though very capable in combat | Above Average (Has access to the knowledge of previous Messiahs from tens of thousands of years in the past) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Base | Messiah Armour | Messiah | God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Duel Savior Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Acausal Characters Category:Light Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Law Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Space Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Causality Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Life Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Armored Characters Category:Messiah Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Healers Category:Tier 7 Category:Telepaths Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dream Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Physics Users Category:Spirits Category:Gods Category:Concept Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Tier 6 Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters